This invention relates generally to fireplace accessories and relates more particularly to fireplace grates for supporting fireplace fuels in a spaced relationship with the floor of a fireplace.
Conventional fireplace grates include a rigid framework including a ribbed upper surface and legs for supporting the upper surface in a generally horizontal disposition with respect to the underlying fireplace floor. Due to their size, conventional grates are known to present problems relating to the warehousing or storage of large quantities of the grates. Fireplace grates can be manufactured with removable legs to thereby reduce the grate height for storage purposes and thereby relieve, to some extent, the storage-related problems attending the grates. The removable legs, however, are separate components which require special consideration when packing the grates for shipment and which require attachment to the remainder of the grate prior to use.
It would be desirable to provide a new and improved fireplace grate manufacturable as a single unit and which facilitates storage of a large quantity of similar grates in a relatively small amount of space.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a grate possessing a construction which accommodates a casting of the grate as a single unit with a relatively small scrap rate.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a grate which is durable in construction and effective in operation.